


Greatest day

by tigragrece



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Big everywhere, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom & Julian are teammates and best friends, they have also kinda dirty thought about each other and want to do lots of things specially with ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this : http://45.media.tumblr.com/c6442433856ac52a6dce7132a5267dda/tumblr_ni4wyni5Fr1r08xlqo8_500.gif
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Julian is a teammate with Tom, they are best friends, they hang out and Julian has such a crush on Tom.   
And he loves his ass (he loves to slap it during games) even if would love to slap him, spank him during other stuff like sexy times.   
And damn he really like him, and he is so hot (thanks the shower of the team, he knows he shouldn't look at him but he can't resist)  
He began to have dirty thoughts about him. He really wanted him.

A lot of times, His dirty thought was about sucking him and fuck this ass . He wants also to feel His cock in Him.

Tom also wanted him, he liked him and he was also attracted to him, his ass too was big and wanted to do stuff with this ass.

After a win, and that more or less everyone started to leave the locker room.

Julian told Tom "You played very well, you were great. I think you should celebrate this"  
  
"You too, you have played well you should celebrate this" say Tom who was smiling  
  
"You will celebrate this with Gisele ?"

"No, we are kinda apart for a while because i had other thought about something else and she wanted that i rest a little alone"  
  
"Oh ?"  
  
"Yes, it's kinda complicated... And you are going to see for one girl ?"  
  
"Not really, i'm kinda in love with someone..."  
  
"If you want to talk to me, you can" say Tom  
  
"Thanks" say Julian  
  
Then Julian kisses Tom and tell him "We should celebrate this together ?"

Tom liked the kiss, the fact of why Gisele was leaving him alone, it's because she knew about how Tom feel about Julian, and she had looked at Julian and she knows that he likes him. So she agrees to share Tom with him.

Tom returns the kiss "Why not, I would like that. But I think we should talk"

"I'm attracted to you, you are beautiful and I want you even if I know it's bad because you are married"   
  
"About that, Gisele know that I love someone else and that this person is you and it's the reason of why I'm alone right now, so we can go at my home. And I want you too"

Julian kisses again Tom They go to the house of Tom, where they have made out for a while, then they go to the bedroom and Julian tells Tom, "I want to suck you and I want that you fuck me"   
  
"Really"  
  
"Yes, I want you so much, since so many days I have thought about you. I like you"   
  
"Me too, I like you"  
  
Tom kisses Julian and then tell him "after I want to suck you and also that you fuck me too"   
  
"Oh god yes"  
  
They do this it's not right and fast, but it's slow and gentle with lots of kisses.   
After this tom tells Julian "With you I'm serious, it's not just one time"

"It's the same for me"

Some times later, after some "dates" at home and other stuff they say to each other "I love you"

**END**


End file.
